The Cube
by Cube Fangirl
Summary: Meine erste Cube Fanfiction. Wie immer wacht eine Gruppen von Leuten im Cube auf. Werden sie den Ausgang finden. Unter den Opfern ist unter anderem eine geheimnisvolle Frau,...
1. Vorwort

**Vorwort / Einleitung**

Erstmal nochmals: Danke, das ihr in meiner Geschichte mitspielt. Teilweise werdet ihr euer Schicksal selbst in die Hand nehmen. [hab die Fanfic in einem Forum geschrieben

Nun werde ich euch verraten, was es mit den ganzen auf sich hat.

Kein weiß wer DIE sind, aber es gibt sie. Menschen verschwinden spurlos, ohne das man jemals wieder etwas von ihnen gesehen hat. Keiner weiß auch wo diese Anlage steht, die wenigen die es eventuell überlebt haben, können sich an nichts mehr erinnern, oder vielleicht doch?

Jetzt hat es wieder acht Leute erwischt...

Da eben Martina und Mara die Liste wissen wer überlebt und wer nicht, hab ich die Beiden, als Mitarbeiter von DIE eingebaut.

Die Nummern die neben eueren Namen stehen, sind die Koordinaten wo ihr euch gerade befindet. Von nun an gibt es kein Entkommen mehr. Nun verrate ich euch den Film, vielleicht kennt ihr ihn ja. Die Filmserie ist eine Trilogie und heißt:

Cube

Cube 2 – Hypercube

Cube Zero

Wobei Cube Zero vor Cube spielt. Meine Geschichte spielt zu der Zeit von Cube Zero. In diesen Teil erfährt man nämlich ein bisschen was von den Leuten die dahinter stecken.

**1. **Evelyn [48E M0 S6  
**2.**Franziska [48E M0 S6  
**3. ** Sabine [350 X8 Z4  
**4.**Madeline [350 X8 Z4  
**5. **Alina [V2 Y0 342  
**6.**Judith [V2 Y0 342  
**7. **Andrea[R8 CC2 AJ  
**8. **Jenny[R8 CC2 AJ

**NPCs[erfundene Chars von mir ;) **

**9. Martin **[48E M0 S6  
**10. Kevin ** [350 X8 Z4  
**11. Tom ** [V2 Y0 342  
**12. James ** [R8 CC2 AJ


	2. Charaktere

**Kapitel 0 – Vorgeschichte**

Eine Computerstimme zerriss die Stille. Der Raum wirkte ziemlich dreckig, und heruntergekommen, zwei Frauen saßen an Computerterminals.

„System wird auf Ausgangsposition zurückgefahren"

„Das wäre erledigt, in wenigen Minuten ist wieder alles sauber" Mara legte ein paar Datenpadds auf die Seite.

„Angeblich stellen DIE das Koordinatensystem neu ein, wir werden sicher die neuen Daten bald bekommen"

„Das Alte war auch schon zu einfach, viel zu viele Leute kamen raus."

Auf dem Flatscreen verfolgten die Beiden die Reinigung, wie es genannt wurde. Alle 5 Tage wurde das System auf 0 zurückgesetzt, wer es bis dahin nicht rausgeschafft hatte, oder in einer der Fallen gestorben war, starb bei der Reinigung. Eine enorme Hitze breitete sich aus und verschlang alles, was nicht in den CUBE hineingehörte. Die Türen waren alle komplett geöffnet und die Fallen für den kurzen Moment deaktiviert.

„Das war's, mal schauen wie viele für die nächste Runde im CUBE landen"

„Die Chancen, dass irgendwer dann das neue System raus findet, sind sicher gering, aber Wetten können wir ja trotzdem abschließen"

Leise glitt eine Stahltür auf, ein dunkel gekleideter Mann betrat den Raum.

„Hier wird nicht gewettet, sondern gearbeitet" Den letzten Satz von Mara hatte er gehört.

„Ja, Sir" stammelte sie. Mara und Martina wussten es, irgendein falsches Wort oder Geste könnte heißen, dass sie selbst eines Tages im Cube aufwachen würden.

Der Mann legte 12 Padds auf den Tisch.

„Unsere neuen Gäste, unter anderem eine alte Bekannte, diesmal will ich sie nicht entkommen sehen, wir wissen nicht wie viel sie noch weiß, sollte sie das System wieder so schnell knacken, dann bringt ihr rund um sie Fallen an, dann hat sie keinen Ausweg mehr. Sie darf auf keinen Fall in diesen Cube gelangen: **1A1 AAA A1A" **

So schnell wie der Mann aufgetaucht war, verschwand er wieder.

Mara und Martina musterten die Padds.

„Sehr viele junge Leute hier, wie immer kein Hinweis warum sie hier sind. Da haben wir ja unser Ausbrechgenie. Sie hatte damals das System wirklich schnell geknackt. Das hättest du sehen sollen Mara" wandte sich Martina an ihre jüngere Kollegin, auf jeden Fall ist sie nicht mit dem Mathematikgenie zusammen."

Auf dem Display erschienen jetzt die neuen Zahlen- und Buchstabenkombinationen und die Hinweise wo sich Fallen befinden.

„Das ist schon mal perfekt, von den 6 Räumen sind schon 4-mal mit Fallen, mal sehen ob sie es diesmal schafft."

Martina gab den Code 48E M0 S6 in den Computer ein, sofort zoomte das Programm von der Ausbrecherkönigin weg und gab den Blick auf 2 junge Frauen und einen Mann frei.

„Das sind die ersten 3 die rein kamen, beobachten wir sie mal"

Entspannt lehnten sich die Beiden im Sessel zurück und beobachteten das Geschehen auf den Bildschirm.


	3. Neue Opfer

**Kapitel 1A**

**Cube Nummer**: **48E M0 S6** **Victims**: _Evelyn, Franziska, Martin_

Ihr erster Blick viel auf eine seltsame graue Decke mit weißen Verstrebungen drinnen. Franziska rieb sich ihre Augen und setzte sich langsam auf. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch den würfelförmigen Raum gleiten.

„Wo bin ich?" Franziska sprang auf. Ihr Geschrei weckte die zwei Anderen auf.

„Musst du so schreien..." Noch hatte Martin die Augen geschlossen, langsam öffnete er seine Augen, „so besoffen war ich auch noch nie, das ich mich irgendwo schlafen gelegt habe" Er tastete sich die Wand hoch und lehnte sich an.

„Wer bist du, und wer ist sie?", er deutete noch auf die noch schlafende Evelyn.

„Franziska, wer sie ist weiß ich auch nicht. Was soll das ganze hier sein?"

„Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Ich heiße übrigens Martin"

„Ich werde mir mal eine dieser Art Türen angucken" Franziska kletterte die Leiter an ihrer rechten Seite hinauf.

„Pass lieber auf" warnte Martin sie, „habe dabei ein ganz ungutes Gefühl." Mit einem leisen zischenden Geräusch glitt die Tür auf. Franziska blickte in einen kurzen Gang und anschließend war ein Raum, der genauso aussah, wie der in dem sie waren.

„Da ist noch so ein Raum"

„Komm runter" Kaum stand sie wieder auf dem Boden, glitt die Luke wieder zu. Etwas verschlafen rappelte sich Evelyn auf.

„Kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich auf dem Boden eingeschlafen bin"

**Überwachungszentrale**

„Jetzt kann der Spaß beginnen" Mara lächelte und ließ den kompletten Sektor auf dem Bildschirm, „schade es befinden sich nur 2 Fallen nebenan"

„Welche Fallentypen, sind da?" Martina schaute nicht von den Padds auf, sie wollte noch ein bisschen was über die neuen Opfer erfahren.

„Moment ich checke die Raumkoordinaten" Es dauerte nicht lange und Mara hatte es herausgefunden.

„Eine Falle mit Säure, könnte sehr übel ausgehen und dann eine mit Speeren..."

„Warten wir ab, ob sie reintappen" Martina lächelte etwas, „die Fallen mit den Säuren finde ich immer etwas schlimm". Obwohl sie schon lange hier arbeitete, hatte sie sich an das noch nicht gewöhnt.

**Cube Nummer**: **48E M0 S6** **Victims**: _Evelyn, Franziska, Martin_

„Von hier kann man in noch so einen Raum klettern..." Franziska grübelte etwas, „schauen wir uns mal die anderen Türen an, wer klettert zur Decke" Sie blickte zu der Luke nach oben.

„Ich auf keinen Fall" erwiderte Evelyn.

„Männer vor, die haben mehr Kraft" Franziska blickte zu Martin.

„Wenn es sein muss..." Martin begann hinaufzuklettern. Die Frauen inspizierten die restlichen Luken.

„Da steht ja was" Franziska entdeckte innerhalb der Luke ein paar sonderbare Schriftzeichen.

„Was steht da?" wollte Evelyn wissen.

„Moment, 262 178 ABD" grübelnd blieb Franziska in der Luke sitzen.

„Echt sonderbar, da steht auch was" Martin hatte ihr zugehört und darauf hin die Luke an der Decke noch genauer inspiziert, „ok, hier kann ich: 839 438 179 lesen" Martin kletterte wieder hinab.

**Überwachungszentrale**

„Sieh einer an, sie haben die Zahlen gesehen, und können nichts damit anfangen. Welche Cubes sind um sie herum?" Mara warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Display: 839 438 179, U8 DDD QB, 262 178 ABD, ZB MB EFF, 9U V5 ZC, BBB SH 986. Mal schauen wie sie sich entscheiden" Sie minimierte das Display.

**Cube Nummer**: **48E M0 S6** **Victims**: _Evelyn, Franziska, Martin_

„Hmm wohin sollen wir klettern?" Ratlos blickten sich die drei an.


	4. Aufwachen

**Kapitel 1B**

**Überwachungszentrale**

„Ich glaube wir schauen mal bei der Ausbrecherkönigin vorbei." Martina tippte: R8 CC2 AJein. Das System brachte fast Augenblicklich diesen Cube auf den Bildschirm.

„Sollen wir mit den Dreien etwas spielen..."

**Cube Nummer**: **R8 CC2 AJ**** Victims**: _Andrea, Jenny, James_

Mit etwas Kopfweh wurde eine junge Frau munter, sie rieb sich die Augen und stand auf. Prüfend ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Raum gleiten, irgendwo hatte sie das schon mal gesehen, es kam ihr ziemlich bekannt vor. Andrea und James wurden munter.

„Schlaf ich noch oder ist das wahr..." James schaute sich um, blieb aber in der Ecke sitzen. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er von dem allen halten sollte.

„Du bist munter" erwiderte Jenny.

„Was ist da echt los, ich kann mich an nichts erinnern, was ist das ganze da?" Andrea blickte sich ratlos um, „was sind das für Türen" Kaum hatte Andrea es ausgesprochen turnte sie schon zu einer hinauf und öffnete sie. Neugierig kletterte sie in den Gang, „da ist noch so ein Raum" Andrea sprang hinein. „Vorsicht" wollte Jenny rufen, rasch kletterte sie hinter ihr her, doch die Tür ließ sich nicht öffnen.

„Scheiße..."

**Überwachungszentrale**

„Lassen wir mal Andrea verschwinden..." Martina betätigte ein paar Buttons und der Cube fuhr samt Andrea hinauf.

„Also willst du so schnell wie möglich Jenny loswerden"

„Korrekt, es kann nicht lang dauern und sie fängt mit den Zahlenspielchen an – ich glaube sie haben ihr Unterbewusstsein nicht komplett löschen können, sie hat noch zu viele Erinnerungen"

**Cube Nummer**: **S0 EEH V2**** Victims**:_ Andrea_

Mit einer enormen Geschwindigkeit raste das Gefängnis mit Andrea hinauf, er fuhr bei der obersten Ebene nach rechts und senkte sich dann in einen freien Zwischenraum hinab.

„Hilfe" Andrea hatte wahnsinnige Angst, als der Cube mit ihr dahinraste, sie klammerte sich an der Leiter fest, „verdammt was soll ich tun" Sie wusste nicht wo sie gelandet war, die Trennung von ihren Mitgefangenen viel ihr schwer, hier ganz alleine zu sein, ohne zu wissen was sie machen sollte.

**Cube Nummer**: **R8 CC2 AJ**** Victims**:_ Jenny, James_

"Was ist los?" fragte James

„Die Tür blockiert, verdammt" wütend rüttelte sie an der Tür. Endlich ging sie auf und Jenny blickte in die Dunkelheit.

„Was siehst du, ist das Mädel da" James machte sich Sorgen.

„Nein" Es mochte zwar wütend klingen, aber es war nicht so gemeint. Gebannt starrte sie hinaus, sie blickte nach unten und nach oben.

„6 Luken sind unter uns, scheiße, das ist viel zu hoch"

„Von was redest du?" James wurde ziemlich neugierig.

„Ganz einfach 6 so Räume wie dieser sind unter uns" Jenny krabbelte wieder zurück und setzte sich hin, „warum nur..." Langsam kam ihr die Erinnerung zurück.

„Was meinst du mit ‚warum nur'" wiederholte er ihre Worte.

„Ich habe einen ganz schlimmen Verdacht, ich bin da wo ich nie mehr hinwollte"

„Was ist da?" fragte er, „was weißt du..."

„Das ist hier ist ein perfektes Fallensystem, ihm zu entkommen ist nahezu unmöglich"

„Wie meinst du das mit Fallen" Man sieht ja nichts, er ließ seinen blick durch den Raum schweifen.

„Das ist ja das Problem an der Sache, man sieht die Fallen nicht, die werden erst aktiviert, wenn man den Raum betreten hat und die Türen sich geschlossen haben."

„Wieso weißt du das?" James starrte sie an.

„Ich war schon mal hier, und bin raus gekommen, und ich glaube das hat DENEN nicht gepasst"

„Wer sind die und wie hast du es geschafft da raus zu kommen?"

„Das weiß ich auch nicht nur ich will ihnen lieber nicht begegnen. Das Rauskommen war nicht leicht. Wir waren am Anfang 10 Leute, sind alle gemeinsam in einen Raum aufgewacht. Bis wir das System durchschaut hatten, waren schon sieben tot"

„Wie hat das System, den funktioniert, könnte es wieder funktionieren?"

„Da weiß ich nicht, aber mal schauen" Jenny grinste, ihr machte es Spaß Rätsel zu lösen, obwohl sie diesen Ort hasste, setzte sie sich es in den Kopf wieder zu entkommen, um es DENEN zu zeigen dass, das System nicht perfekt war. Jenny kletterte zu einer Luke und öffnete sie. Rasch inspizierte sie die Wände und den Boden des Durchganges.

„Ach der ort wo die Hinweise sind, ist gleich geblieben, aber die Hinweise haben sich verändert. Hmm da steht U0 XH 132"

„Was soll das sein, das klingt ja nur nach einem Wirrwarr"

**Überwachungszentrale**

„Wenn James zu einer Luke geht, werden wir ihn in diesen Raum verfrachten, es sind so und so genug Fallen um sie rum, Jenny hat einen der wenigen Durchgänge der keine Falle ist, die anderen Seitenwände sind welche. Die Luke im Boden ist auch passierbar. Dort müsste die Zeitfalle sein" Mara beobachtete auf dem Display das Tun und Lassen von Jenny und James.

**Cube Nummer**: **R8 CC2 AJ**** Victims**:_ Jenny, James_

"Checken wir mal die anderen Räume nach den Nummern. Ich muss das System rausbekommen"

„Wie hat das, das letzte mal funktioniert?"

„Das war als wir es wussten ganz einfach, der Raum mit der Nummer: 564 248 376 war ne Falle, hingeben der Raum: 627 544 242 war sicher. Es ging darum jeder der Raum der 6 gerade Zahlen drin hatte war ne Falle, alles andere war keine"

„Ich schaue mal, in dem Raum, was für eine Zahl im Durchgang steht" rief James, Jenny zu. „Okay pass auf, klettere ja nicht in den anderen Raum"

„Geht klar..."James ging zur gegenüberliegenden Seite, stieg die Leiter hinauf und öffnete die Luke.

Kaum hatte er sie offen wurde er von einem Seil getroffen, das ihm in den Raum zog. Jenny hörte nur noch seine panischen Schreie.

„Verdammt" fluchte sie...


	5. Technikerspiele

**Kapitel 1C**

**Überwachungszentrale **

„Ging, ja leichter als wir dachten Jenny zu isolieren, aber lassen wir sie etwas rumklettern, wäre ja langweilig wenn wir sie gleich töten würden" Mara lächelte und beobachtete Jenny weiter auf dem Monitor.

„Wie ist den James gestorben?" fragte Martina, „du hast es sicher gesehen"

„Nicht direkt, aber ich lade die Aufzeichnung. Mara tippte einiges ein.

Auf dem Bildschirm erschien ein leicht rötlich beleuchteter Raum. Man sah James auf dem Boden landen. Das Seil verschwand so schnell es gekommen war. Es klickte insgesamt sechs Mal und der Raum verriegelte sich komplett. James blickte sich ängstlich um, er wollte eine der Luken öffnen um zu Jenny zurückzuklettern. Vergeblich rüttelte er an der Tür. Fast unhörbar fuhren von der Decke kleine Ventile herab, man musste schon genau hinsehen um sie zu erkennen. Ein paar Sekunden später kam ein feiner Sprühregen. James begann fürchterlich zu husten. Wie ein Nebel umhüllte die feine Sprühregenwolke alles was sich in dem Raum befand. James bekam fast keine Luft mehr und sank zu Boden. Der Regen verschwand und Mara konnte wieder mehr am Monitor sehen. Das Opfer lag am Boden. Langsam begann die Säure zu wirken und James begann sich langsam aufzulösen, zurück blieben nur die Knochen, die Aussahen, als hätte ein Tier an ihnen genagt.

„Wohaaa, da haben sie eine neue Falle eingebaut" Martina hatte es nur aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtet angesehen.

„Es werden ja immer wieder Modifikationen vorgenommen, wird dir dann mit der Zeit gar nicht mehr auffallen, es wird alles zur Routine"

**Cube Nummer**: **S0 EEH V2**** Victims**:_ Andrea_

Hin und wieder hörte Andrea ein paar Geräusche, das lag daran das sie in der obersten Ebene des Cubes war

Abermals rutschte ihr Cube eine Ebene tiefer, ein weiterer Cube dockte oben an.

„Wer hat mich nur da hergebracht" etwas erzürnt marschierte Andrea auf und ab, „dann schaue ich mal ob ich woanders hinklettern kann." Vorsichtig stieg sie die Leiter hinauf, und öffnete die Luke. Andrea spähte hinein, da sah sie am Boden des kurzen Ganges eine Zahlen und Buchstabenkombination, „A1A 676 R5" las sie sich selbst halblaut vor. „Mal schauen was bei den anderen Türen steht, bei der anderen Seitenwand entdeckte sie: NE AS HW, 455 FFG AT,422 768 002. Andrea öffnete die Luke im Boden, „A14 456 666, was das wohl alles zu bedeuten hat. „Dann probier ich mal zur Decke zu klettern" Rasch stieg Andrea die 4,5 m hohe Leiter hinauf, geschickt hantelte sie sich zu der Luke hinüber. Sie drehte an dem Griff und hielt sich darauf gleich wieder fest. „000 450 100" las sie halblaut vor. "Hmm, ich klettere wohl besser wieder runter. Etwas später war sie am Boden angelangt.

„Wo soll ich hinklettern" grübelnd überlegte sie kurz, „ach ich nehm mir den Raum 455 FFG AT, die Nummer hatte ich als dritte entdeckt, Drei ist meine Glückszahl" Im Nu war sie in dem kleinen Durchgang drinnen und sprang in den nächsten Cube hinunter. Mit einem Klacken schlossen sich 5 der 6 Türen. Erschrocken blickte sich Andrea um, sie probierte, die Bodenluke zu öffnen, die Luke war wie sie dachte verriegelt. Gerade als sie zu den Türen an der Wand gehen wollte, begann bei den Leitern Wasser zu fließen, der Druck war so stark, das sie nicht emporsteigen konnte. Langsam stieg das kalte Wasser an.

„Scheiße, was ist jetzt los" schrie sie in Panik. Das kalte Wasser reichte ihr bis zu den Knöcheln und begann weiter zu steigen. Fröstelnd begann sie im Wasser auf und ab zu gehen. Nach kurzer Zeit reichte ihr das eisige Wasser bis zur Hüfte. Andrea versuchte jetzt zu schwimmen um sich so warm zu halten. Das Wasser trug sie immer weiter hinauf, und bald erreichte es die Luken in den Seitenwänden.

„Verdammt die sind auch blockiert" Andrea schwamm weiter in dem Cube herum, sie merkte dass sie schon müde wurde, aber so schnell wollte sie nicht aufgeben. Nach fast 20 Minuten konnte sie die Deckenluke anfassen, und diese ließ sich auch öffnen...

**Überwachungszentrale**

„Andrea macht sich wirklich gut, aber irgendwann tappt sie auch in eine der richtigen Fallen, die Zeitfallen kann man zu leicht überwinden"

„Die sollen auch den Leuten vertrauen geben, das man die Fallen überleben kann"

**Cube Nummer**: **R8 CC2 AJ**** Victims**:_ Jenny_

„Wieso sperren die mich wieder ein" seufzend setzte sie sich auf den Boden. „Der eine Raum hatte U0 XH 132, als Code, mein Raum hat R8 CC2 AJ. Sie legte sich auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen. Jenny versuchte sich die Zahlen vorzustellen, Zeit hatte sie ja genug. Mit einem leichten Ruck setzte sich ihr Gefängnis in Bewegung. Sie blieb am Boden fast regungslos liegen. „Machen wir mal wieder eine Spazierfahrt..." Der Cube sauste mit Jenny etwas abwärts, am Boden entlang und dann ziemlich in der Mitte wieder nach oben, er verharrte im oberen drittel, ein paar andere Cubes rückten nach und Jenny war wieder von allen Seiten mit Räumen umgeben. Irgendwie sah es Jenny es jetzt nur mehr als Spielerei an, zwar mit ein paar tödlichen Fallen dabei, die man aber umgehen konnte.

„Hmmm, vorher hatten sie nur Zahlen gehabt, was wäre wenn sie Zahlen und Buchstaben gemischt hätten, aus U0 XH 132 könnte man ja dann 210 248 132 machen, dann wären wir wieder mal bei den 3 Zahlenkombis, grübelte sie. Mein Raum hat: R8 CC2 AJ also 188 332 110, also mit den gleichen Zahlensystem kann es nimmer gehen, der eine hat 6 gerade und 3 ungerade Ziffern und der andere 4 gerade und 5 ungerade." Wie immer wenn sie nachdachte spielte sie sich mit ihren Haaren, „diesmal brauche ich sicher länger, aber so schnell tötet mich keine Falle"

Jenny ahnte es, dass sie es ihr jetzt schwerer machen wollen, sie hatte es indirekt mitbekommen, das sie James in den Raum geworfen hatten.


	6. Raumbewegungen

**Kapitel 1D**

**Cube Nummer**: **350 X8 Z4** **Victims**: _Sabine, Madeline, Kevin_

Schon seit geraumer Zeit gingen die nächsten drei Opfer in den Raum auf und ab.

„Was soll das ganze hier" Madeline ärgerte sich total, „ich will hier verdammt noch mal raus"

„Ich habe doch nichts gemacht, das ich ins Gefängnis muss und wie kam ich hier her" Sabine setzt sich auf den Boden.

„Ich weiß nur das ich mit Freunden im Park war, und dann wurde ich hier munter" Kevin rüttelte etwas an den Eisenrohren, die in den Ecken nach oben liefen. Madeline ließ sich neben Sabine auf den Boden, „ich halte es echt bald nicht mehr aus"

„Vielleicht kommt man über die Luken woanders hin" Kevin stieg die beleuchtete Leiter hinauf und öffnete die Luke. Neugierig kletterten Sabine und Madeline hinter her. Vorsichtig rutschte er in den Gang. Er blickte in einen Raum, der genauso aussah.

„Oh man, das sieht ja hier alles gleich aus" Langsam rutschte er nach vorne und sprang in den Raum hinein. Klack, vor den zwei verdutzen Mädels verschloss sich die Tür.

**Überwachungszentrale**

„Showtime" Mara legte den Cube mit Kevin auf den Monitor. Sie sah, dass Kevin alleine in einen Cube stand. Unerhörbar klappte sich an der kompletten Decke ein Gitter mit rassiermesserscharfen Klingen aus und fuhr durch Kevin durch, als wäre er ein Stück Papier. Am Boden lagen nur mehr etliche Fleischstreifen,...

„Wenigstens ein schneller Tod. File ist archiviert. Martina nahm die zwei Padds und trug sie zu dem kleinen Aufzug. Sie legte sie rein und schickte sie hinauf.

„Geht ja schnell als wir dachten, zwei weniger" Mara schaltete wieder auf die Allgemeine Überwachung um.

„Willst du auch einen Kaffee?" wandte sie sich an Martina.

„Gerne, kann ich brauchen, wird sicher eine lange Nacht werden" Mara stand auf und ging zu der Kaffeemaschine. Sie stellte zwei Tassen darunter und drückte auf die Taste. Einen Moment später brachte sie den Kaffee zum Arbeitsplatz zurück.

**Cube Nummer**: **455 FFG AT Victims**:_ Andrea_

Die Luke ließ sich schwer öffnen, Andrea zog wütend daran, teilweise tauchte sie schon mit dem Kopf unter Wasser, prustend spukte sie das Wasser wieder aus. Endlich zischte es und die Luke öffnete sich.

**Cube Nummer**: **350 X8 Z4** **Victims**: _Sabine, Madeline, Andrea_

„Was ist da los" Sabine krabbelte aus dem Rohr wieder raus. Vor ihnen saß am Boden eine nasse junge Frau.

„Wer bist du?" wandte sich Sabine an Andrea.

„Andrea" stotterte diese. Ihr war ziemlich kalt.

Madeline saß noch in dem Durchgang, vor ihr glitt die Tür auf und sie blickte in den Raum. Mit einem Aufschrei flüchtete sie zurück zu Sabine und Andrea.

„Was ist den passiert?"

„Kevin,..." Madeline stotterte rum, sie fand keine Worte.

„Ist er weg"

„Er ist tot" schrie sie hervor und, „scheiße"

„Was..." Sabine wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Verdammt, dann sind sicher meine Mitgefangenen auch tot" Andrea schaute verzweifelt zur Decke.

„Waren sie da drinnen...?"

„Nein, ich bin in einen Raum geklettert und dann hat sich der auf einmal bewegt, eine Achterbahnfahrt ist harmlos dagegen"

„Die Räume bewegen sich" Madeline blickte zu Andrea, „bis jetzt ist uns noch nichts aufgefallen"

„Wie groß ist dieses Ding da, ich bin da fast ne Ewigkeit nach oben gerast, und dann hier ein Stück runter"

**Cube Nummer**: **R8 CC2 AJ**** Victims**:_ Jenny_

„Dann werde ich es mal auf die altmodische Art machen." Sie wusste dass DIE DA OBEN bei ihr mit allen rechnen würden, und so hatte sie keine Schuhe an. Jenny zog sich die Hose aus, ihr war es egal, auch wenn sie nur mehr in der Unterhose durch den Cube turnte, so schnell ließ sie sich nicht unterkriegen.

„Na dann testen wir mal" Jenny kletterte zur Luke U0 XH 132 hinauf. Langsam stieg sie hinein. Die Tür am Ende des Ganges stand schon offen. Jenny legte sich auf den Bauch und spähte vorsichtig in den Cube hinein. Sie riss von der Hose einen Stoffstreifen runter und schmiss ihn in den Raum. Nicht tat sich.

„Gut, die eine Art von Sensoren ist nicht eingebaut" murmelte sie

„WAHHHHH" Jenny schrie mal in den Raum hinein, sie wusste noch das es die verschiedensten Sensoren, Scanner etc gab. Man musste nur alles testen.

**Cube Nummer**: **V2 Y0 342** **Victims**: _Alina, Judith, Tom _

„Hast du das gehört" fragte Judith, „da hat wer geschrieen"

„Das kam von der Luke dort" Tom deutete auf den einen noch geschlossenen Durchgang.

„Ich seh mir das mal an" Judith kletterte hinauf und öffnete diese. Sie sah Jenny auf der anderen Seite eines gleich aussehenden Raumes sitzen. Rasch kletterte sie hinein.

**Cube Nummer**: **U0 XH 132** **Victims**:_, Judith, Jenny _

Als sie gerade hinunterklettern wollte, hörte sie von der jungen Frau eine Warnung.

„STOP, tu es nicht..." Jenny wollte es nicht wieder sehen, dass vor ihren Augen wer geröstet wurde.

„Wieso?"

„DIE DA OBEN wollen uns alle töten, das ist ein perfektes Fallensystem – sehr grausam" Jenny wollte gleich auf den Punkt kommen. Jenny zupfte sich ein paar Haare aus und ließ sie in den Raum auf den Boden schweben.

„Hmm, entweder ist der Raum sicher, oder die Haare waren zu wenig für die organischen Sensoren. Hast du vielleicht einen Schuh, vielleicht war der Stoffstreifen zu leicht das er die Bodensensoren ausgelöst hat."

„Ich hab einen"

„Okay wirf einen Schuh zur Decke das er dagegen prallt, mach es einfach, wenn der Raum sicher ist, bekommen wir alles heil zurück.

Judith zog den Schuh aus und warf ihn in den Raum. Nichts geschah als der Schuh gegen die Decke schlug und dann auf den Boden aufkam.

„Dann müsste der Raum sicher sein, bleib bitte in der Tür sitzen, so das sie nicht zugehen kann, ich trauen zwar DENEN nicht..."

Mit diesen Worten kletterte Jenny in diesen Cube rein, vorsichtig ging sie in einem Zickzack Muster zur anderen Leiter, sie hob unterwegs alle Sachen auf, die sie in den Raum geworfen hatte. Sie stieg hinauf.

„Hey, ich bin Jenny" Sie grinste und stieg in den Durchgang

**Cube Nummer**: **V2 Y0 342** **Victims**: _Alina, Judith, Tom, Jenny _

Judith und Jenny kamen in den Raum zurück. Sie warf gleich einen Blick auf diese Raumbezeichnung „V2 Y0 342" murmelte sie.

„Was liest du da?" wollte Judith wissen, als sie die Leiter hinunter stieg.

„Das sind Koordinaten, die drei Sachen bedeuten: Falle: ja oder nein, eben Koordinaten oder man kann die Raumnummern berechnen."

Jenny sprang in den Raum hinab.

„Was ist das ganze hier?" wandte sich Alina an Jenny, „du scheinst mehr zu wissen als wir"

„Du hast vorher DIE DA OBEN erwähnt und das die uns töten wollen, wer sind DIE" fragte Judith.

„Wer will uns töten" mischte sich Tom ein.

Jenny lehnte sich an die Wand, „Nun kommen wir gleich zur Sache. Wer die da oben sind, weiß keiner, aber sie beobachten uns, die können mit uns alles machen was sie wollen. Wir sind nur ihre Spielfiguren. Ich weiß das klingt hart, das was ich schon gesehen habe, lässt sich kaum beschreiben."

„Kann man entkommen?" fragte Alina. Ihre Augen blitzten geheimnisvoll, sie sah sich schon aus dem Gefängnis flüchten.

„Du kannst es versuchen, aber du landest wieder hier drinnen. Ich war 2 Tage schon mal hier herinnen, und bin entkommen, 3 Tage später bin ich wieder hier aufgewacht."

„Scheiße"

„Nun was ist das ganze hier..."

„Das ist der Cube, so hat es mir einer erzählt, der mit mir das letzte Mal gefangen war, er war auch zum zweiten Mal hier herinnen und ist ziemlich grausam gestorben."

„Was verstehst du unter grausam?" Tom starrte Jenny an.

„Nun ja, anscheinend ändern sie immer wieder das System, er sprang in einen Raum rein, der angeblich sicher war – er war es aber nicht, die Tür auf meiner Seite schloss sich nicht, weil ich in der Tür saß, ein Stahlgitter raste durch ihm von oben nach unten durch, und eines von links nach rechts. Das Gitter ist vor meinen Augen plötzlich aufgetaucht – wie aus dem nichts. Es war zwar ein sehr schneller tot, sah aber sehr grausam aus. Ihr könnt euch jetzt denken was passiert ist..." Jenny wollte jetzt nicht weiterreden.

Drei Augenpaare starrten sie an. „Wer denkt sich so was aus und warum nur..."

„Das warum kann keiner sagen"

**Überwachungszentrale**

„Jenny ist wirklich verdammt clever, sie in eine Falle zu bekommen wird nicht leicht werden, vielleicht bekommen wir dann einen Hinweis wie wir vorgehen sollen" sagte Mara.

„Mir käme da eine bessere Lösung, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie es akzeptieren wird, ich muss es aber erst abklären"

„Was hast du vor..."

„Warte erst mal ab, komme gleich wieder" Martina war eine der wenigen Arbeiter, die mit den Aufzug nach oben fahren durfte. Sie stieg in den Lift, steckte ihre ID Karte in den Scanner und fuhr hinauf.

Knapp eine halbe Stunde verging, dann kam sie wieder zurück.

„Alles abgesprochen" Sie warf einen blick zu Mara, du darfst reingehen und Jenny mal rausholen"

Mit einem ungläubigen Blick starrte Mara zu Martina, „Was ich soll da rein!" Sie schluckte, und wie soll ich die Fallen umgehen, wir haben noch nicht mal alle genauen Daten bekommen, wo welche Fallen sind."

„Da hast du sie." Martina warf ihr ein Padd zu.

Mara war es alles andere als angenehm in den Cube zu klettern, widersetzen wollte sie sich auf keinen Fall, den sonst würde sie auch mit veränderten Gedächtnis drinnen aufwachen. Leise vor sich hinmurmelnd stieg sie in den Aufzug und drückte eine Taste, Ohne ID Karte würde der Lift jeden in den Cube bringen. Etliche Etagen raste der Lift in die tiefe, ehe er hielt und Mara konnte in den Cube klettern.


	7. Gruppenzusammenführung :

**Kapitel 1E**

**Cube Nummer**: **48E M0 S6** **Victims**: _Evelyn, Franziska, Martin_

„Verdammt wo sollen wir echt hinklettern" Franziska nachdenklich zu den Anderen. „Hmmm, ich denke wir nehmen 262 178 ABD" schlug Evelyn vor, „hab dabei ein gutes Gefühl."

„Wie du meinst, aber du gehst voraus" Martin blickte herausfordernd zu Evelyn.

„Typisch Männer, haben vor allem und jeden Angst" Evelyn grinste und stieg die Leiter zu dem Raum hinauf. Sie öffnete die Luke und kletterte in den Durchgang, die Tür, die in den nächsten Raum führte war schon offen.

**Cube Nummer**: **262 178 ABD** **Victims**: _Evelyn, Franziska, Martin_

Der Raum hatte nur eine etwas andere Beleuchtung ansonsten war er identisch. Die Anderen folgten ihr rasch in den Raum. Verwundert blickte sich Evelyn um.

„Wie sollen wir aus diesen Labyrinth raus finden."

Mit einem Ruck raste der Raum plötzlich ganz nach unten und bewegte sich ein Stück nach rechts.

„Was war das?" Die drei waren alle durcheinander gepurzelt. Martin hatte sich als erster aufgerappelt

„Ich schau mir mal die Luken an" schlug er vor. Martin ging zuerst zur Bodenluke, er versuchte sie zu öffnen, „verdammte scheiße" Er rüttelte daran, aber nichts tat sich. Wütend ging er zu den Seitenluken. Bei einer Luke blickte er in Dunkelheit.

„Was ist das denn" verwundert kletterte er hinein.

„Was siehst du da?" Franziska und Evelyn kamen zu ihm hinzu. Er rutschte ein Stück weiter, so das er komplett rausblicken konnte. Martin wandte jetzt seinen Blick nach oben.

„Wahnsinn" stotterte er. Vorsichtig kam er wieder in den Raum zurück.

„Wir sind am Boden, über uns sind zahlreiche Räume, kann sie nicht zählen. Ich werde rausklettern und einen Ausgang suchen, dann hole ich euch ab"

„Ich komme am besten mit" schlug Evelyn vor, „Männer sind meistens unfähig"

„Nein, du bleibst da, da ist es sicher sicherer"

„Bleib bei mir, irgendwie möchte ich da nicht alleine sein" erwiderte Franziska.

„Die 2 m kann man sicher ohne weiteres springen"

„Viel Glück" riefen ihm die zwei Frauen nach. Er rutschte an den Rand der Öffnung und sprang, Aus den zirka gedachten 2 Metern wurden dann 6,5 Meter. Martin schlug nach einem Aufschrei auf dem Boden auf. Franziska und Evelyn hatten davon nichts mitbekommen.

**Cube Nummer: unwichtig: MARA auf der Suche**

„Hätte nie gedacht, das ich da mal rein muss" Mara öffnete die Luke und stieg in den schmalen Gang. Sie schluckte als sie den ersten Raum sah. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Kombination genügte „Der Raum ist sicher" Vorsichtig stieg sie die Leiter hinab. Hinter ihr verschloss sich die Tür. Der Cube setzte sich in Bewegung. Mara hielt sich bei der Leiter fest. „Davon hat keiner was gesagt" murrte sie. Ihr Raum fuhr fast bis ganz nach oben, bewegte sich dann in ein freies Loch hinein und dockte dort an die anderen Räume an.

**Überwachungszentrale**

„Jetzt ist sie wirklich drinnen" Martina beobachte Mara auf dem Monitor. Sie hatte den Cube ziemlich in die Nähe von Jenny manövriert.

„Ich hoffe sie versagt nicht, das wäre fatal" Sie hatte Angst um ihr Leben, denn da drinnen zu landen hatte sie nicht vor, besonders nicht, wenn DIE DA OBEN sie manipulieren würden, so dass se ihr komplettes Wissen über den CUBE vergessen würde.

**Cube Nummer: unwichtig: MARA auf der Suche**

Mara blickte auf das Padd, nun konnte sie auch ihre Position innerhalb des CUBES feststellen.

„Gut Jenny ist nur fünf Räume entfernt, dann mach ich mich mal auf den Weg. Sie ließ die Raumnummern um sich herum durch ihren Minicomputer laufen. Der Raum vor ihr war eine Falle. Neugierig wie sie war blickte sie kurz hinein.

„Da kann man echt nichts erkennen" murmelte sie, „na dann muss ich wohl einen kleinen Umweg machen. Sie wusste dass die Boden- und Deckenluken am Anstrengensten waren und so beschloss sie nur durch die Seitewände zu steigen.

„Ohne dem Gerät wäre ich sicher aufgeschmissen, ich würde mich da nie zurechtfinden" sprach sie mit sich selber.

Mara kletterte in den nächsten sicheren Raum. Zwei Räume weiter verschnaufte sie.

„Das ist echt anstrengend" sie setzte sich kurz hin.

**Cube Nummer**: **V2 Y0 342** **Victims**: _Alina, Judith, Tom, Jenny _

„Das ist echt eine Frechheit, Leuten das anzutun, wieso stecken die da einfach ganz normale Bürger rein" Tom saß verzweifelt auf dem Boden.

„Wieso bauen die so schlimme Fallen hier nur ein, das ist ja echt ein Alptraum" Judith schüttelte den Kopf, „man kann also die Räume testen, ob sie sicher sind oder nicht"

„Kann man, klappt aber nicht immer, deswegen ist ja auch der Eine gestorben, der zum zweiten Mal im Cube war" Jenny wollte lieber gar nicht darüber nachdenken, welche Fiesigkeiten sie diesmal erwarten würde, einfach würde es nicht werden. Sie merkte dann noch an, „da fällt mir ein, die Räume können sich auch bewegen, ist teilweise ziemlich rasant, wenn sie weiter Strecken dahinrasen. Eine Achterbahnfahrt ist nichts dagegen" Sie grinste etwas, das letzte war etwas übertrieben, aber wenn die Räume abwärts sausten, musste man sich schon ordentlich festhalten., „falls so was passieren sollte, einfach bei den Leitern festhalten"

**Cube Nummer: unwichtig: MARA auf der Suche**

„Dann geh ich halt mal weiter" Mara stand auf und streckte sich etwas. Ein kurzer Blick auf ihr Display genügte, obwohl sie auch die Räume im eingeschränkten Maße bewegen könnte, wollte sie es nur im Notfall machen. Müheselig krabbelte sie in den nächsten Raum, sie war nur mehr 2 Räume von Jenny entfernt. Martina könnte mit ihr zufrieden sein, immerhin würden sie eine Ausbrecherkönigin ins Team holen, ob diese wollte oder nicht. Fünf Minuten später stand sie vor der Luke zu dem Raum, in dem sich Jenny befand. Mara versteckte das Padd in der Innenseite ihrer dünnen Jacke. Man konnte es nicht sehen. Nervös stieg sie in den nächsten Raum.

**Cube Nummer**: **V2 Y0 342** **Victims**: _Alina, Judith, Tom, Jenny, Mara_

Die Lukentür glitt auf, vier Augenpaare waren auf den Neuankömmling gerichtet.

„Man wie viele Leute stecken da noch drinnen" Alina hatte als erste wieder die Sprache gefunden.

„Kann ich auch nicht sagen" log Mara, sie wusste es genau wie viele Leute es waren und wo sie sich aufhielten.

„Wir sollten echt den Ausgang suchen" sagte Jenny, sie wusste es nicht da sie eine CUBE Technikerin mit ihr im Raum war.

„Wisst ihr wie das mit den Zahlen / Buchstaben geht, ich habe da echt keine Ahnung"

„Ich weiß es auch nicht, irgendwann wird man draufkommen, wie es geht, man braucht Zeit, und wenn man es weiß, ist es dann einfach"

Mara hielt sich etwas zurück, sie wollte nicht zu viele Fragen stellen, nicht das Jenny oder die Anderen Verdacht schöpften.

„Ich teste mal den Raum" sagte Tom und kletterte zu der Luke hin „672 B24 L14" las er vor und warf seinen Schuh hinein. Nichts passierte. Mara hatte es sich schon vorher angeschaut, sie wusste dass dieser Raum sicher war.

„Anscheinend sicher, ich gehe hinein" Tom stieg in den Raum hinab. „Sicher" rief er, als sich nichts geschah. Alina stieg zu erst die Leiter hinauf und kletterte in den Gang, Judith folgte ihr.

**Cube Nummer**: **672 B24 L14** **Victims**: _Alina, Judith, Tom, _

Die drei standen schon in den Raum.

„Jenny kommst du" rief Judith. Sie wollte gerade zu Jenny in den Raum hinüberblicken, da glitt die Tür zu und verriegelte sich vor ihren Augen.

„Verdammt, was ist da los" Judith rüttelte an der Tür. Plötzlich setzte sich der Raum in Bewegung und fuhr ein Stück hinunter, dann nach rechts und wieder hinab. Ein paar andere Räume rutschten nach und umgaben den Raum

**Cube Nummer**: **V2 Y0 342** **Victims**: _Jenny, Mara_

Jenny hatte schon eine Vermutung was passiert war, die Räume hatten sich bewegt, sie hatte die leichte Erschütterung gemerkt, die durch das Abdocken entstanden ist.

„Scheiße, die Räume haben sich bewegt"

**Überwachungszentrale**

„Sie ist wirklich gut" Martina war mit Mara zufrieden, dann spielen wir mal ein Spielchen. Martina holte sich den Raum von Jenny und Mara genauer auf den Bildschirm.

„Dann ändern wir mal die Fallen, und klarerweise kommt auch meine Lieblingsfalle dazu" sie lächelte und verschob ein paar Räume. Nun waren um Jenny herum nur mehr Fallen, eine schlimmer als die Andere.

**Cube Nummer**: **V2 Y0 342** **Victims**: _Jenny, Mara_

Jenny merkte es klarerweise, dass sich die Anordnung der Räume änderte. Nachdenklich lehnte sie sich an die Wand. „Meine Kameraden können überall sein, verdammt, wenn ich das System heraußen hätte, könnte ich es feststellen, wo sie sind"

Mara lächelte insgeheim, sie war froh, dass sie jetzt mit Jenny alleine war,

„Nun Jenny, ich bin eigentlich hier um die ein Angebot zu machen?"

Die Angesprochene blickte erstaunt zu der junge Frau, „was für ein Angebot denn, ich bin nicht käuflich"

„Nun" Mara nahm das Padd heraus, „wir möchten das du für uns arbeitest"

„Für wem arbeiten?" Jenny ahnte es schon, wollte aber noch die Unwissende Spielen, um etwas mehr raus zu finden.

„Wir haben beschlossen dich hier ins Team aufzunehmen"

Jenny starrte Mara entgeistert an, „ich soll für dieses DING hier arbeiten" Im Moment fehlten ihr die Worte, sie war sprachlos geworden.

„Du kannst perfekt mit Zahlen umgehen, also wollen wir dich dabei haben?"

Mittlerweile hatte sie sich gefangen. „NIEMALS" schrie Jenny. Sie war wütend geworden. Entschlossen stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüfte, „da bleibe ich lieber herinnen und sterbe hier" Jetzt kamen ihr die Gedanken, haben sie vielleicht den Mann den sie als sie das erste Mal da war auch so in den Tod getrieben. Sie verwarf den Gedanken gleich wieder, da er ja in eine Falle getappt war.

„Du willst sterben, bitte hält dich keiner davon ab, um dich herum sind nur Fallen, musst dir nur eine Aussuchen, die dir gefällt"

„Werd ich auch machen" Jenny hatte echt Angst jetzt, wollte es sich aber nicht anmerken lassen. Aber bevor sie für diese Leute arbeiten würde, und immer wieder Leute da in diese Tötungsmaschine kommen würden - das wollte sie auf keinen Fall unterstützen. Jenny riss sich von der Hose insgesamt 6 Stoffstreifen runter. Als erstes kletterte sie zur Decke und warf einen Stoffstreifen hinein. Von den Seiten kam sofort ein Säureregen über den Streifen und lösten ihn auf. Jenny schüttelte sich.

„Ahhh wir mögen keine Fallen mit Säure..." Sie grinste fies.

„Ist mir eigentlich egal, Hauptsache ich sterbe hier herinnen, ich werde mir schon was aussuchen, wenn ich schon die Wahl habe"

Jenny kletterte wieder hinab und stieg zu der einen Wandluke hin. Ein Stoffstreifen flog in den Raum, „ach die Falle hab ich schon mal gesehen – sehr effektiv" Sie machte sich jetzt einen Spaß daraus. Sie wollte die Technikerin jetzt ärgern. Mara funkelte Jenny böse an, sie hätte ese sich leichter vorgestellt, sie zu überreden. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie die Seitenwände getestet hatte, zum Schluss guckte sie in den Raum unter ihr. Sie beobachtete was mit dem Stoffstreifen passierte.

Mara schaute sich die Falle auf dem Display an. „Wie findest du die Fallen? Schon eine ausgesucht" stichelte sie.

„Sind alle brauchbar, muss mir erst überlegen welche ich mir nehme." Jenny hatte sich längst entschieden. Sie würde auf jeden Fall in die den Raum unter ihr springen. Die Falle war wenigstens schnell und es war keine Säurefalle. Mara war in ihr Padd etwas vertieft. Sie wollte eine Nachricht an Martina schicken. Mit einem Stift notierte sie sich auf der Hand die Identifizierungsmöglichkeiten für Fallen, falls DIE ihr das Padd zerstören würden.

„... und tschüss" Mara zuckt zusammen, mit dem hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie sah noch wie Jenny in der Bodenluke verschwand.

**Cube Nummer**: **10C S5 KE** **Victims**: _Jenny _**FALLE**_[kommt im nächsten Postfg_

Während sie sprang schloss sie die Augen, sie hatte vorher schon die Falle gesehen wie sie funktionierte und den Stoffstreifen zerstörte...


	8. Kills, Rettungen und Pläne

**Kapitel 1F**

**Cube Nummer**: **10C S5 KE** **Victims**: _Jenny, Mara _**FALLE**_**Sushimaschine**__ [kommt in CUBE 1 vor_

Ziemlich unsanft landete Jenny auf den harten Boden, im Moment geschah nichts. Verwundert stand sie auf und öffnete die Augen. Sie stand in den Raum, indem sie gesprungen war, von der Falle war nichts zu sehen.

Mara stieg gerade von der Leiter runter.

„Ich hab die Falle deaktiviert, du bist zu wertvoll"

„UNFAIR" Jenny war sehr wütend. Sie starrte wütend zu Mara, und konnte es nicht fassen, was gerade passiert war, „ich habe meine Meinung dazu gesagt, dass ich nicht für DIE arbeiten will, und das sollte man auch respektieren"

Wütend begann Jenny die Leiter hinauf zu klettern, sie wollte in eine der anderen Fallen rein. Jenny handelte sich zur Deckenluke. Mit einem klicken versperrte sie Mara.

„Scheiße" fluchte sie und stieg zu einer anderen Luke. Es klickte noch fünfmal. Sauer stieg sie auf den Boden zurück.

„Ich werde niemals für den CUBE arbeiten, egal was ihr mir antut"

Dass sie so stur ist, hätte sie nie gedacht, Mara tippte einiges auf ihren PADD ein.

‚Dann schauen wir mal, ob sie wirklich so ne große Klappe hat wie sie tut' dachte sie sich, sie musste nur noch ein paar Tasten berühren, und schon könnte sie Jenny mächtig erschrecken. Fast unhörbar kamen vom Boden die dünnen, aber sehr scharfen Eisenstäbe und umgaben Jenny. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, weil sie jetzt auch nicht damit gerechnet hatte. Mehr tat sich aber auch nicht.

Das sie versuchte mit ihren Ängsten zu spielen, war Jenny schon lange klar geworden. Es war bei weiten nicht angenehm in einer halb aktivieren Falle zu stehen, als wahrscheinlich rein zu springen und nichts mehr mitzubekommen. Die dünnen Metallstreifen glänzten.

„Willst du immer für uns noch nicht arbeiten?"

„Nein, da bleibe ich lieber hier" Jenny konnte stur sein, wenn sie wollte. Sie kannte viele der Fallen vom letzten Mal, mittlerweilen wusste sie wieder alles, wahrscheinlich hatten sie es von Anfang an, doch geplant sie ins Team zu holen.

„Werden wir ja sehen"

Aus der Falle klettern, wäre kein Problem gewesen, auch wenn sie sich ein paar Kratzer zugezogen hätte, aber das wollte sie nicht.

Sanft setzte sich der Raum in Bewegung und begann ein Stück in der waagrechten zu fahren und dann hinauf – bis ganz hinauf.

„Die Räume können ja auch langsam fahren"

**Cube Nummer**: **262 178 ABD** **Victims**: _Evelyn, Franziska_

„Sollen wir hier warten, oder was machen wir"

„Martin meinte wir sollen hier warten, aber irgendwie hab ich auch nicht die Lust den ganzen Tag da sitzen zu bleiben, schauen wir uns am besten vorsichtig um" schlug Franziska vor. Die zwei Frauen grübelten noch etwas und kletterten dann einfach einen Raum weiter, sie wussten noch nichts von den Fallen.

„Der Raum hat die Nummer 679 1B4 462" las Evelyn vor.

„Dann klettern wir rein" Franziska stieg als erste, dich gefolgt von Evelyn durch die Luke.

**Cube Nummer**: **679 1B4 462** **Victims**: _Evelyn, Franziska_

Rasch sprang Franziska in den Raum hinab. Evelyn stieg langsam die Leiter hinunter. Der Raum war leicht bläulich beleuchtet.

„Haben die Farben auch eine Bedeutung, oder war den Erbauern langweilig" Evelyn dachte nach.-

Noch ohne das sie es merkten wurde der Boden langsam warm. Auf einer Seitenwand begannen ein paar Flammen aufzusteigen.

„Scheiße was ist das" Für einen Moment starrten sie auf die Flammen, die langsam begannen durch den Raum zu wandern. Die 4 Seitenluken und die Bodenluke verriegelten sich.

„Rauf zur Deckenluke" rief Franziska.

„Ich komme da nicht rauf" Evelyn war etwas in Panik.

„Du kommst rauf, du kletterst vor mir" Franziska schob Evelyn zu der Leiter hin. Zitternd stieg Evelyn hinauf, die Luken in den Wänden gingen gerade noch, aber nun, doppelt so hoch und dann sich zur Deckenluke hinüberzuhanteln das war schon sehr schwierig.

„Wir kommen raus, das bekommst du hin" versuchte Franziska ihr Mut zu machen. Im Raum war es mittlerweilen sehr heiß geworden, fast unerträglich. Die Sprossen der Leiter begannen sich auch aufzuheizen. Tapfer kletterte Evelyn über die Dachleiter zur Deckenluke. Franziska kletterte neben ihr, zum Glück war die Leiter breit genug. Franziska öffnete die einzige nicht versperrte Luke, sie schob rasch Evelyn voran durch und kletterte dann nach.

**Cube Nummer**: **12A AA8 750** **Victims**: _Evelyn, Franziska_

Erschöpft lagen die zwei am Boden des Raumes. Die Luke hatte sich schon wieder geschlossen. Ihr Raum begann sich zu bewegen und fuhr ein Stück hinauf, dann verharrte er wieder.

„Wir hätten doch warten sollen, was war das jetzt?" Evelyn atmete noch etwas schwer, für sie war es eine Überwindung da hinauf zu klettern.

„Ich weiß es nicht, wir sollten uns etwas ausrasten, und in Zukunft vorsichtig sein wenn wir herumklettern."

„Das sollten wir auf jeden Fall, nicht das so was wieder passiert, was ist wenn Martin auch was passiert ist."

„Können nur hoffen, das er einen Ausweg findet – aber uns findet er nicht mehr, wir sind irgendwo anders wieder hingefahren"

**Cube Nummer**: **672 B24 L14** **Victims**: _Alina, Judith, Tom, _

„Jenny hat doch was von Nummern umrechnen gesagt, irgendwas stimmt dann bei unserer Nummer nicht, alle anderen Räume die uns Jenny genannt hat waren immer 3er Kombinationen mit Zahlen, hier sind 2 3er und eine 4er, also: 672 224 1214. Die 1214 verwirrt mich, was soll das sein" Judith grübelte. ‚Wenn Jenny da wäre, könnte sie uns sicher helfen' dachte sie sich.

„Irgendwie müssen wir auf das System kommen, die Räume vorher hatten V2 Y0 342 und U0 XH 132. Hmm das wären dann 222 250 342 und 210 248 132"

„Jetzt haben wir die mal aufgeschlüsselt, Jenny meinte ja dass man anhand der Zahlen auch Fallen identifizieren kann. Wir haben aber bisher noch nie einen Raum mit einer Falle gesehen, das wir vergleichen könnten."

**Cube Nummer**: **350 X8 Z4** **Victims**: _Sabine, Madeline, Andrea_

„Wir sollten vorsichtig versuchen, die Anderen zu finden, falls ihnen doch nichts passiert ist. Umso mehr wir sind, desto besser ist es"

„Du vergisst eines, die Räume haben scheinbar Fallen die uns töten"

„Dann war das sicher eine Falle, wo ich bis zur Decke geschwommen bin" mischte sich Andrea ein. Ihr war immer noch etwas kalt, aber es ging ihr schon etwas besser.

„Wie können wir die Räume testen, ohne uns selbst umzubringen?" Die drei Frauen saßen am Boden und lehnten sich an eine der Seitenwände an.

„Das Ding hier ist echt grausam, wieso stecken sie da wem rein, wie kann man so was fertig bringen" Sabine schauderte etwas, der Gedanke in diesen Ding zu verrecken machte ihr Angst.


	9. Techniker und Opfer

**Kapitel 1G**

**Cube Nummer**: **10C S5 KE** **Victims**: _Jenny, Mara _**FALLE**_**Sushimaschine**_

"Wie hast du damals das System so schnell geknackt?" fragte Mara. Jenny blickte zu Mara, sie hatte in der Zwischenzeit die scharfen Eisenstäbe gemustert.

„Würdest wohl gern wissen?" erwiderte sie frech.

Vorsichtig fuhr Mara mit den Fingerspitzen über ein paar Tasten auf dem Display, die dünnen Eisenstäbe kamen näher an Jenny heran.

„Kannst ruhig die Fallen komplett einschalten..."

Der Raum hielt, er hatte sich ohne dass es Jenny merkte aus den Cube hinaus bewegt und hielt in der obersten Ebene neben dem Aufzugschacht.

**Cube Nummer**: **672 B24 L14** **Victims**: _Alina, Judith, Tom, _

Ohne dass sie es wussten wurden die drei seit geraumer Zeit beobachtet. Martina hatte die kleine Gruppe auf dem Display, sie hatte mitbekommen, dass diese in den einen speziellen Cube geklettert waren, solange die Opfer das Rätsel nicht lösten, bestand keine Gefahr.

„Ich klettere mal vorsichtig in den nächsten Raum hinein"

„Sei vorsichtig" warnte Judith. Tom zog sich einen Schuh aus und warf diesen in den nächsten Raum hinein. Es passierte nichts.

„Ist sicher, ich gehe hinein" Langsam stieg Tom in den Raum hinab.

**Cube Nummer**: **15E R5 KE** **Victims**: _Tom _**FALLE**_**Säure Regen**_

Vorsichtig hob Tom seinen Schuh auf, er wollte ihn gerade anziehen, als sich mit einem Klacken die Tür verschloss. Unhörbar erschien oben ein Gitter mit zahlreichen dünnen Öffnungen.

„Was..." mehr brachte er nicht mehr raus, von der Decke stürzte in einem feinen Schauer Säure auf in hinab. Tom wollte um Hilfe schreien, doch die Dämpfe nahmen im den Atem. Die Säure begann ihn aufzulösen, Tom war schon nahezu erstickt als er noch merkte wie sich die Säure durch seine Haut fraß. Das ganze dauerte 30 Sekunden, bis Tom tot war, die restliche Zeit, bis sich die Tür wieder öffnete lösten sich die Überreste auf.

**Cube Nummer**: **672 B24 L14** **Victims**: _Alina, Judith_

Judith und Alina wollten ihm folgen, doch vor ihnen schloss sich die Luke und verriegelte sich.

„Scheiße" Judith rüttelte an der Tür, doch diese saß fest.

„Verdammt was ist da los" wütend stemmte sie sich gegen die Tür, nichts geschah.

„Da muss was passiert sein?" Knapp eine Minute später ließ sich die Türe wieder öffnen, der Raum war leer, Tom war verschwunden.

„Das kann nur eine Falle gewesen sein, er wäre sicher nicht ohne uns weitergeklettert und das verriegeln der Tür deutet darauf hin, das es sicher eine Falle war"

Alina saß verzweifelt in dem kleinen Durchgang, „was machen wir jetzt wirklich, wie können wir die Fallen umgehen?"

**Überwachungszentrale**

„Schon wieder einer weniger, das klappt ja hervorragend" Martina grinste, am Display konnte man noch den Tod von Tom sehen. Von der kompletten Decke begann ein starker Säureregen, die Dämpfe nahmen Tom den Atem, nicht nur das er erstickte, so löste er sich auch komplett auf und von ihm blieb nichts über.

Eine CD glitt aus dem einen Computerterminal heraus. Martina schrieb Tom hinauf und steckte es in die Akte.

„Mal schauen ob die anderen zwei auch noch in eine Falle tappen"

Auf dem anderen Display sah sie Jenny und Mara vor dem Ausgang stehen. Sie hatte sich das Gespräch zwischen Jenny und Mara angehört, „diese Jenny hat echt Mut" murmelte sie, „ich hätte sie gerne im Team, schade dass sie sich weigert"

**Cube Nummer**: **10C S5 KE** **Victims**: _Jenny, Mara _**FALLE**_**Sushimaschine**_

Die Tür zum Cube wurde geöffnet und zwei Männer stiegen hinein. Mara deaktivierte die Falle. Die Eisenstäbe verschwanden lautlos im Boden. Irgendwo hinzulaufen hätte Jenny so und so nicht können, die Türen waren ja verriegelt. Die zwei Männer packten sie und schleppten sie zur einzigen offenen Luke und schoben sie hinein. Anstandslos ließ sie es mit sich geschehen, was hätte sie auch machen sollen. Einer der Herren kletterte nach ihr in die Luke und schupste sie in den Aufzug hinein.

**Aufzug**

Jenny fiel unsanft auf den Boden, „geht ihr immer so mit euren Leuten um" fuhr sie den Mann an, ihre Augen funkelten wütend. Sie hatte beschlossen das Spiel mitzuspielen und bei der nächsten Chance die sich bot zurück in den Cube zu gehen. Der zweite Mann und Mara folgten in den Lift.

Rasch setzte sich der Aufzug in Bewegung und raste nach oben. Mara musste in ihrer Etage aussteigen, und die zwei Männer nahmen Jenny mit hinauf.

„Wieso wollt ihr gerade mich haben, gibt sicher 1000 andere die gut mit Zahlen umgehen können."

„Ganz einfach, du bist schon einmal aus dem Cube raus gekommen und zwar in einer Zeit, die man nicht für möglich gehalten hätte"

„War Zufall, es sind aber viele andere vor mir gestorben Wieso steckt ihr da Leute rein?" fragte sie dann auch noch frech.

„Das geht dich im Moment noch nichts an"

Nach einer langen Fahrt hielt der Aufzug, Jenny blickte in einen großen Raum.

**Überwachungszentrale**

„Hat ja super funktioniert" lobte Martina ihre Kollegin, „und wie war es im Cube"

„Das fragst du noch, hast eh alles gesehen, wie ich die kenne" Mara setzte sich an ihren Computerterminal, „ach Tom ist gestorben" sie sah die versiegelte Akte auf dem Tisch liegen. „Ja, er hat in der Säure ein Bad genommen. Was denkst du schaffen die es Jenny so zu manipulieren das sie für uns arbeiten wird?"

„Hoffentlich, aber sie dürfen ihr eben ihr wissen über den Cube nicht nehmen, sonst war alles umsonst"

Die zwei schalteten wieder auf Überwachungsmodus, so dass es nicht ganz so aussah, als würden sie ständig die Gefangenen beobachten.

**Cube Nummer**: **672 B24 L14** **Victims**: _Alina, Judith_

„Also, das mit dem Schuh scheint auch nicht immer zu funktionieren. Aber Moment mal, Jenny hatte doch ein paar Haare rein geworfen" Judith grübelte, „dann probieren wir das auch mal" Sie zupfte sich einige Haare aus und verließ wieder den Gang, in dem sie immer noch saßen.

„Welchen Raum nehmen wir?" fragte Alina, sie zupfte sich ebenfalls ein paar Haare aus.

„Such dir einen aus, ich checke derweil einen anderen Raum, schauen wir welcher sicher ist."

**Überwachungszentrale**

„Ahh die zwei testen gleich wieder Räume, ich denke wir sollte die Sache mal etwas beschleunigen, sonst langweilen sich unsere Bosse"

„Du willst wirklich mal wieder ins System eingreifen" Mara war etwas entsetzt, aber sie fand dennoch die Idee von Martina gut.

„In der nähe sind 2 Fallen, die Räume haben die gleiche Farbe, wie der Raum den sie testen, ich verschiebe die Räume einfach, in der Nähe ist so und so wieder ein Schacht."

„Wenn du so weitermachst, aktiviert sich bald der Clean Sweep"

„Da haben wir noch etwas Zeit"

„Also welche Fallen hast du in der Nähe?" Mara war dennoch neugierig.

„Eigentlich zwei Fallen die eben die Opfer schnell töten, hinterlässt zwar mehr Spuren, aber der Clean Sweep reinigt dann so und so die Räume"

„Verrate es mir schon" Mara war ganz kribbelig zumute, „endlich mal etwas anders sehen, als die Säurefallen.

„Eine ganz neue Falle mit einem Messer und dann die bekannte mit dem Laser"

„Die Gitterfalle habe ich schon mal gesehen" erwiderte Mara, aber auf die mit dem Messer bin ich gespannt"

„Ich auch, hab sie ebenfalls noch nie in Action gesehen"

„Gibs zu, du willst auch den Guys Upstairs diese Falle vorführen"

**Cube Nummer**: **672 B24 L14** **Victims**: _Alina, Judith_

"Ich schaue mir mal diesen Raum an" sagte Judith und stieg in die Luke hinein, sie warf, die Sachen in den Raum, nichts tat sich. Sie zog den Schuh der an einem zusammengebundenen Schnurband hing wieder raus.

„Sicher, kommst du" Die Tür glitt kurz zu, kaum merklich verschoben sich die Räume.

„Bin gleich da, habe gerade den anderen Raum gecheckt, der ist auch sicher" Judith schaute in den Raum hinein, nichts passierte.

„Der ist auch sicher" Judith verließ den Gang und die Räume verschoben sich wieder kaum merklich. Sie ging zu Alina.

**Cube Nummer**: **98G Y3 FFA** **Victims**: _Alina _**FALLE**_**Messer Falle**_

Die Tür glitt auf und Alina kletterte in den Raum hinein. Judith würde so und so gleich nachkommen dachte sie. Kaum war sie die Leiter runter gestiegen glitt die Tür zu. Alina blickte sich im Raum, nichts deutete darauf hin, das sich gleich eine Falle aktivieren würde.

‚Wo bleibt den Judith" dachte Aline.

Hinter ihr kamen aus der Wand drei Messer in form eines Boomerangs, sie sausten von hinten auf Alina zu und schnitten sie in vier Teile, danach verschwanden die Messer wieder in der Wand, zurück am Boden blieben nur die Überreste,...

Die Messer waren schon verschwunden, als sich die Räume abermals verschoben, Martina wollte es Judith nicht zeigen, was passiert war

**Cube Nummer**: **672 B24 L14** **Victims**: _ Judith_

Neugierig schaute sie in den Raum, in dem eigentlich Alina sein müsste, doch von ihr war nichts zu sehen.

„Alina" rief sie, doch diese konnte ihr nicht mehr antworten, „verdammt, klettert die einfach ohne mir weiter, kopfschüttelnd stieg sie in den jetzt sicheren Raum hinab.

**Cube Nummer**: **002 C36 B12** **Victims**: _ Judith_

„Wo ist sie nur hin, das kann es ja nicht geben..." Kopfschüttelnd blickte sie in die weiteren Räume hinein, von Alina war nicht zu sehen.

„Verdammt, wieso konnte sie nicht warten, warum muss man sich trennen, wenn es hier so uns so gefährlich ist" schimpfte sie und stieg in den nächsten Raum.

**Cube Nummer**: **181 Z5 AAI** **Victims**: _Judith _**FALLE**_**Gitter Falle**_

Erst als sie in den blauen Raum stand, merkte sie dass sie vergessen hatte ihn zu testen, Judith wollte in einen anderen Gang klettern, doch es war schon zu spät.

Aus den Seitenwänden raste hinter ihr, zahlreiche Stahlseile, die in der Form eines Gitters gespannt waren auf sie zu und zerteilten sie in unzählige dünne Streifen.

**Überwachungszentrale**

„Naja, Judith ist in die Gitterfalle getappt, aber passt schon." Mara hatte in der Zwischenzeit das File von Alina archiviert.

„Da ist der die Akte von Judith", Martina warf ihr die verschlossene Mappe hin, „ordne bitte die Files von den dreien ein"

„Mache ich" Mit diesen Worten schnappte sich Mara die Akten von Tom, Judith und Alina und schlichtete sie in die riesigen Karteikästen.


	10. Verschiedene Aktionen

**Kapitel 1H**

**Cube Nummer**: **350 X8 Z4** **Victims**: _Sabine, Madeline, Andrea_

Abermals schaute sich Sabine die Zahlen an. Sie hoffte das sie endlich das System knacken würde. Immer noch saßen sie in dem Raum, unten ihnen war die Falle, der Andrea entkommen war.

„Lies mir mal die Zahlen vor, die deine Fallen hatte, vielleicht kommen wir drauf, was die zahlen verbindet oder nicht verbindet"

„Okay" Mit diesen Worten kletterte Andrea zu dem Durchgang und öffnete ihn, das Wasser war verschwunden, nicht mal ein Tropfen klebte an den Wänden. Verwundert blickte sie in den Raum, „die Kombinationen sind 455 FFG AT"

„Gut unser Raum hat 350 X8 Z4. Das sind Zahlen und Buchstaben gemischt. Was ist wenn wir sagen wir mal alles in Zahlen umrechnen, die Falle hätte dann: 455 667 120 und unser Raum hat 350 248 264"

„Ich checke mal die anderen Räume" schlug Madeline vor, „ich passe so und so auf" Sie zog sich einen Schuh aus und stieg damit zu einer der Wandluken.

„Lese mir bitte gleich die umgerechneten Zahlen vor, dann ist es leichter für mich"

„Geht in Ordnung" Madeline stieg die Leiter hinauf und kletterte in den Durchgang.

„Hier steht 782 602 222" Mit diesen Worten warf sie ihren Schuh hinein – nichts passierte, „anscheinend ist der Raum sicher." Madeline holte sich ihren Schuh wieder zurück. Das gleiche machte sie bei der nächsten Luke, „126 126 126" Abermals testete sie den Raum, und sie konnte sicher den Schuh herausholen.

„Eine sehr seltsame Nummer, aber mach mal weiter" Sabine grübelte die mit den Zahlen herum, ein paar Kleinigkeiten waren ihr schon aufgefallen, „hoffentlich ist da noch eine Falle, ich brauche eine, ob meine Theorie funktioniert"

Madeline stieg zur vorletzten Luke, dann blieb nur noch die Deckenluke über. Sie warf ihren Schuh hinein.

Fast wie von Geisterhand schossen spitze Pfeile aus den Wänden und spießten den Schuh auf.

„Da hast du deine Falle" Madeline hatte zuvor noch nie eine Falle gesehen, sie starrte in den Raum.

„Lies mir bitte die Nummer vor" forderte sie Sabine auf.

„Ok, schon klar, aber ich musste das mal beobachten, das ist wirklich gruselig. Die Nummer ist 679 233 777"

„Ich denke mit den fünf Nummern könnte ich etwas anfangen" Sabine saß wieder auf dem Boden, „was haben die nur gemeinsam, sie sprach mehr mit sich selbst als mit den Anderen"

„Die Beiden Fallen hatten jeweils eine 7 an einer der 3 stellen" schlug Andrea vor.

**Überwachungszentrale**

„Die drei sind wirklich gut, hoffentlich klettern sie nicht in den Raum 126 126 126, das ist der Ausgangsraum, in fünf Stunden verschiebt sich der zur Brücke, leider darf man den nicht ändern, sonst geht das komplette System in den Clean Sweep"

„Verdammt, aber ich wette mit dir, das sie in diesen Raum gehen werden, weil die Zahl schon so außergewöhnlich klingt"

„Mit dir wette ich nicht" erwiderte Mara

**Irgendwo Anders in dem Komplex**

„Los geh schon" ziemlich unsanft stieß der eine Mann Jenny aus dem Lift, diese stolperte und fiel zu Boden. Rasch zogen sie die Männer hoch und schleppten sie den Gang entlang, rechts neben ihnen war eine Tür, der etwas größere Mann zog eine Codekarte durch den Schlitz. Wie von Geisterhand glitt die Tür auf. Jenny wurde in den leeren Raum gebracht und die zwei Männer verschwanden wieder und die Tür verriegelte sich.

„Was soll das?" Jenny befand sich in einem weißen Raum. Ihre Blicke glitten durch den Raum, es war nichts in den Raum, nicht mal ein Staubkorn.

„Wieso haben die mich nicht im Cube gelassen" Jenny marschierte in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab.

Ohne dass sie es merkte strömte Betäubungsgas in den Raum, Jenny kippte nach wenigen Minuten um.

**Ein anderer geheimer Raum**

Starkes Kopfweh weckten sie aus einem traumlosen Schlaf, Jenny lag auf einem Bett. Ihre langen Haare waren einer Kurzhaarfrisur gewichen, sie wusste es nicht mal, dass sie je lange Haare gehabt hatte.

„Wo bin ich..." stammelte sie und setzte sich wie benommen auf.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, du hattest einen schweren Unfall gehabt, der Gedächtnisverlust ist leider eine Nebenwirkung davon"

Ihr verschwommener Blick wurde klarer und sie merkte dass sie einem hellen Krankenzimmer lag. Das einzige an das sie sich erinnern konnte war, das sie sich sehr gut mit Zahlen auskannte, und die in all denklichen Kombinationen entschlüsseln konnte. Sie wunderte sich nur, dass gerade das ihr geblieben war, aber sie sich nicht mal an die letzten Stunden erinnern konnte.

Die Ärzte die beim Cube arbeiteten, hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet und ihr Gedächtnis mittels des Chips, den sie immer noch in sich trug manipuliert.

**Cube Nummer**: **12A AA8 750** **Victims**: _Evelyn, Franziska_

„Wir sollten extreme vorsichtig weiterklettern, wir müssen schauen das wir rauskommen"

„Aber wohin sollen wir klettern, der Raum hat sich doch bewegt, wir können sonst wo sein, aber auf keinen Fall mehr so weit unten wie wir schon waren"

„Dann checken wir mal die Räume, wir testen sie am besten wieder, hoffentlich tappen wir nicht wieder eine Falle"


	11. Das Ende ?

**Kapitel 1I**

**Cube Nummer**: **12A AA8 750** **Victims**: _Evelyn, Franziska_

Franziska schaute sich die verschiedenen Raumnummern an. Grübelnd saß sie in dem einen Durchgang.

„Wie soll man da wissen, welcher Raum sicher ist und welcher ne Falle" Evelyn lehnte grübelnd an der Wand, „man muss da echt viel Glück haben, dass einem nichts passiert"

„Wir sollten vorsichtig weiterklettern, und hoffen das nichts passiert, vielleicht gibt's ja auch noch andere Gefangene" Evelyn schritt vorsichtig zu einer Luke und öffnete diese.

„Hmm dieser Raum ist etwas gelb beleuchtet – die Farbe hatten wir glaub ich noch nicht" Mit diesen Worten stieg sie in den Raum.

**Cube Nummer**: **7BB DD6 C70** **Victims**: _Evelyn, Franziska_

Einen kurzen Moment später krabbelte Franziska hinter ihr her.

„Verdammt, die ständige herum Kletterei macht einen müde! Ich bleib etwas hier sitzen" Evelyn setzte sich in eine Ecke, „muss mich einfach etwas ausrasten"

„Ich schaue mir derweil die anderen Räume an, vielleicht kann ich etwas herausfinden, irgendwie müssen uns ja diese Zahlen weiterhelfen" Franziska begann die Räume zu checken.

„Schon was rausgefunden?" wollte Evelyn wissen.

„Ich werde aus den Zahlen und Buchstabenkombinationen nicht klug, keine Ahnung was damit los ist, die sind so unterschiedlich, das man keinen Zusammenhang feststellen kann"

„Wer hat uns da nur rein gesteckt, möchte das zu gern wissen?" Evelyn gähnte etwas, „ruh dich auch etwas aus" wollte sie Franziska vorschlagen.

„Ich gehe mal in diesen Raum, und schaue mich um, vielleicht finde ich da irgendwelche zusammenhänge" Franziska sprang in den Raum hinunter.

**Cube Nummer**: **671 985 AAI** **Victims**: _Franziska _**FALLE**_**Eis**_

„Ich geh mal in diesen Raum" das war das letzte was Evelyn hörte, die Türen verriegelten sich rasch.

„Was soll das" Mehr brachte sie nicht mehr heraus. Fast gespenstisch glitten aus den Wänden und der Decke Rohre. Franziska rannte zu der Bodenluke und rüttelte daran, auch diese hatte sich verriegelt.

Eisiges Wasser und ein eisiger Wind strömten durch den Raum. Innerhalb von kurzer Zeit war sie komplett gefroren und fiel zu Boden.

**Cube Nummer**: **7BB DD6 C70** **Victims**: _Evelyn_

"Was war da jetzt los" Evelyn sprang auf und rannte zu der Tür, rasch kletterte sie zu der Luke wo Franziska verschwunden war, die Tür zum nächsten Raum glitt auf. Geschockt taumelte sie zurück. Am Boden sah sie faustgroße gefrorene menschliche Überreste liegen.

„Scheiße, verdammt..." In Panik sprang sie in den anderen Raum zurück und setzte sich dort wieder hin, „warum nur, was soll ich machen..." Abermals ging ein leichtes rucken durch den Raum und erfuhr etwas abwärts und dann etwas nach links.

„Nicht schon wieder" seufzte sie. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Raum verharrte wieder.

**Cube Nummer**: **350 X8 Z4** **Victims**: _Sabine, Madeline, Andrea, Evelyn_

„Die Räume haben sich bewegt, hast du es mitbekommen" sagte Madeline. Sie blickte zu den Anderen.

„Ich schaue mal nach was sich verändert hat. Sabine begann die Raumnummern zu checken. „Fehlt nur noch die Boden und die Deckenluke, die anderen Nummern sind gleich geblieben."

Andrea krabbelte zu der Bodenluke und öffnete diese, sie vermutete in den Raum zu blicken aus dem sie gekommen ist, doch der Raum hatte sich verändert und er war auch nicht mehr leer. Ihr Blick fiel auf eine junge Frau.

„Hallo" rief sie hinunter.

Evelyn schaute zur Decke, von der die Stimme kam. Erfreut stand sie auf.

„Komm rauf"

Sie schluckte, abermals sollte sie da raufklettern und es machte ihr extrem Angst. Zittrig stieg sie die Leiter hinauf, „lasst mir bitte Zeit, ich brauche etwas länger..." brachte sie gerade noch hervor. Langsam stieg sie weiter.

In der Zwischenzeit kniete Sabine neben Andrea um dem Mädchen durch die Luke zu helfen. Zehn Minuten später zogen sie Evelyn durch die Luke nach oben. Erschöpft setzte sich auf den Boden.

**Überwachung****szentrale**

„Ich verschiebe etwas die Räume, es kommen aber Fallen hin, die durch die Schuhe nicht ausgelöst werden" Martina war gerade richtig in Laune sich mit dem System zu spielen. Sie wusste dass sie die 126 126 126 an ihrer Stelle lassen musste. Wie mit einem Legespiel ordnete sie die Räume anders an.

„Das wär's, fünf Fallen und eben der Ausgangsraum"

„Du bis echt fies" Mara lächelte.

**Cube Nummer**: **350 X8 Z4** **Victims**: _Sabine, Madeline, Andrea, Evelyn_

Nach dem sich die Mädels gegenseitig vorgestellt hatten, machten sie sich an die Arbeit das Rätsel zu lösen.

„Die Räume haben sich schon wieder verschoben" fluchte Sabine, „was ist da zum Teufel noch mal los, so oft kam das auch noch nicht vor" Madeline und Andrea fingen an die Raumnummern anzuschauen.

„Strange, alle Räume haben sich geändert, bis auf die 126 126 126, seltsam. Vielleicht ist doch die 126 eine Falle"

„Wäre möglich, testen wir mal alle Räume mit den Schuhen"

„Sollten wir machen, dann klettern wir einfach weiter" schlug Sabine vor. Madeline warf ihren Schuh in den Raum mit der Nummer 001 625 965, nichts passierte.

„Scheint sicher zu sein, ich gehe mal rein"

„Pass bitte auf" rief Andrea ihr nach. Madeline stieg in den Raum hinab. Kaum war sie in den Raum, rutschte dieser zwei Ebenen hinunter.

Der andere Raum vibrierte wieder leicht.

**Cube Nummer**: **001 625 965** **Victims**: _Madeline _**FALLE**_**Energie Falle**_

Erschrocken blickte sie sich um. Scheinbar lag elektrische Strahlung in der Luft, es knisterte. An den Seitenwänden begannen ein paar Blitze zu zucken. Madeline floh in die Mitte des Raumes.

„Was ist jetzt los..." Ein paar weiße Blitze schossen durch den Raum, prallten an der gegenüberliegenden Wand ab und sausten in einer anderen Ecke des Raumes. Madeline hockte sich auf den Boden um den Blitzen auszuweichen. Immer mehr lud sich die Luft statisch auf, und die grellen Strahlen vermehrten sich. Die Luft flimmerte vor lauter Energie. Noch wurde Madeline von den Strahlen nicht berührt, an der Decke begann es jetzt auch zu funkeln und zu knistern und die ersten Blitzen zuckten auf den Boden hinab. Vom Boden schossen schon 2 Energienentladungen nach oben.

Wie festgefroren blieb sie am Boden in der Nähe der Luke sitzen. Die Blitze vom Boden und der Decke vermehrten sich, und schließlich wurde Madeline von einem Blitz der von der Decke kam getroffen und aufgelöst...

**Cube Nummer**: **350 X8 Z4** **Victims**: _Sabine, Andrea, Evelyn_

"Verdammt der Raum ist weg" Andrea war hinauf geklettert und sah gerade noch wie sich der Raum hinunter verschoben hatte.

„Ich suche sie" rief sie.

„Wir sollten zusammenbleiben" Andrea ließ sich nicht auf das Angebot von Sabine ein und kletterte durch die Bodenluke hinab.

„Dann warten wir hier, sie weiß die Raumnummer und wenn sich der Raum nicht auch nicht verschiebt, findet sie sicher zurück"

„Gut, dann bleiben wir vorerst hier" erwiderte Evelyn, sie wollte so und so nicht wieder hinunterklettern.

**Cube Nummer**: **509 659 829** **Victims**: _Andrea _**FALLE**_**Strahlung**_

Andrea stieg die Leiter hinab. Ober ihr glitt die Luke zu. Ohne dass sie es merkte, kamen aus den Wänden unsichtbare Strahlen.

„Ich sollte noch einen Raum runterklettern" sprach sie zu sich selbst. Sie wollte die Bodenluke öffnen, doch diese klemmte. Langsam merkte sie das ihr schwindelig wurde. Alles verschwamm vor ihren Augen und sie kippte um.

„Was ist jetzt los..." murmelte sie noch. Ihr wurde ganz seltsam zumute und sie verlor komplett die Orientierung. Einen Moment später kippte sie um und wurde ohnmächtig.

Der Raum bewegte sich ebenfalls wieder weg, anscheinend wollten Mara und Martina keine Spuren hinterlassen.

**Irgendwo in einem Gebäude **

Fast wie eine Eingebung schoss es ihr den Kopf, „meine Freunde" murmelte sie, „ich muss sie da rausholen"

Da die Leute ihr ein paar Sachen zu ihrem Gedächtnis hinzugefügt – aber andere weggelöscht hatten, wusste sie auf einmal den Notausgangsraum wieder. Jenny sprang aus dem Bett und stürmte in den Gang. Niemand schenkte ihr Beachtung, keiner wusste, dass sie sich doch an etwas erinnerte.

Als ob ne Armee hinter ihr her wäre flitzte sie durch die Gänge, endlich sah sie einen Aufzug und sprang hinein – der Lift fuhr mit ihr hinab.

**Cube Nummer**: **unwichtig ****Victims**: _Jenny_

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie konnte in den ersten Raum klettern. Jenny hatte den Aufzug benutzt und war so schnell sie konnte wieder in den Cube gesprungen

**Cube Nummer**: **126 126 126** **Victims**: _Sabine, Evelyn, Jenny_

Jenny stieg gerade in den Raum hinein, als sie auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite eine Tür aufgehen sah.

„Geh nicht rein" rief wer.

„Unsinn, erwiderte sie, das ist der Ausgangsraum geht rein und wartet hier einfach, vertraut mir bitte. Wenn ich bei euch bleibe, gefährde ich euer Leben erst recht, " rief sie rasch.

Sabine und Evelyn schauten sich perplex an.

„Ich denke wir sollten hineinklettern"

Jenny wartete noch, bis die Zwei im Raum waren, denn sie hatte noch eine wichtige Mitteilung für sie.

„Wenn ihr draußen seit, so schnell wie möglich in ein Spital, lasst euch den Chip entfernen, den ihr im Kopf habt – sonst finden die euch wieder und stecken euch wieder hier rein, das Spiel geht sicher so lange, bis ihr hier ums Leben kommt. Ich bin schon das zweite Mal hier. Viel Glück"

Jenny kletterte etwas zurück.

**Cube Nummer**: **126 126 126** **Victims**: _Sabine, Evelyn_

Noch bevor Sabine und Evelyn etwas sagen konnten, war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden.

„Hoffentlich geht alles gut" Sabine blickte noch etwas entgeistert zu Evelyn, so als hätten sie gerade ein Gespenst gesehen.

Fünf Minuten später raste der Raum runter – ganz runter. Er bewegte sich auf der untersten Ebene ziemlich in die Mitte und verharrte dort.

**Überwachungszentrale**

„Verdammt, sie sind im Ausgangsraum, ich hasse es" Martina fluchte.

„Beruhig dich, die Jäger finden sie bestimmt, weit können sie nicht kommen, auch Jenny haben sie wieder gefangen." Mara versuchte sie aufzumuntern.

„Wo du Jenny erwähnst, die ist in den Cube geklettert und hat es den Beiden gesagt wie sie rauskommen, jetzt stirbt sie sicher, ich lasse sie nicht rausholen, die kann tun was sie will" Martina zeterte – sie hätte Jenny gern im Team gehabt aber so nicht. Nun sollte sie dann bei der Reinigung sterben, und das wäre qualvoller als jede Falle.

„CLEAN SWEEP startet in 10 Minuten" gab der Computer bekannt.

„Na endlich" Martina seufzte und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

**Cube Nummer**: **unwichtig ****Victims**: _Jenny_

Sie wusste, das sie jetzt mächtig Ärger bekommen würde, scheinbar wahllos turnte Jenny durch die Räume, doch sie wusste wohin sie klettern wollte. Niemals hatte sie sich geschworen würde sie, für dieses Volk hier arbeiten, lieber würde sie sich hier umbringen, und zwar so, das sie, sie nicht mehr retten konnten.

„Hoffentlich haben es die zwei geschafft" dachte sie als sie wieder in einen anderen – sicheren Raum kletterte. Schon eine geraume Zeit stieg sie durch die Räume, um einen ganz bestimmten aus den rund 15.000 Räumen zu finden. Sie wusste zirka wo er sein müsste.

**Cube Nummer**: **10C S5 KE** **Victims**: _Jenny, _**FALLE**_**Sushimaschine**_

Sie checkte die Nummer, das war der Raum, in dem sie vorher mit Mara war, und es war auch die Falle in der sie schon vorher sterben wollte.

Jenny wusste dass der Clean Sweep jeden Moment einsetzen würde, und wollte sich noch vor dem in die Falle begeben, es war besser schnell zu sterben als bei lebendigem Leib geröstet zu werden.

„Ich hoffe die zwei kommen raus und können sich retten" murmelte noch Jenny, sie saß schon in der Tür zu der Falle und blickte hinein.

Langsam kletterte Jenny die Leiter hinab und ging auf die gegenüberliegende Wand zu. Die scharfen Eisenstäbe kamen aus dem Boden heraus und umgaben sie rasch.

„Ihr bekommt mich nicht" murmelte sie noch. Sie spürte noch kurz, wie die Eisenstäbe in ihre Haut schnitten, mehr bekam Jenny nicht mehr mit, am Boden des Raumes lagen verstreut nur mehr dünn geschnittene Einzelteile,...

**Cube Nummer**: **126 126 126** **Victims**: _Sabine, Evelyn_

„Was ist das denn" Es klackte auf einmal und alle Türen öffneten sich. In der Bodenluke konnten die Zwei Wasser sehen.

„Freiheit" jubelte Sabine, sie konnte es nicht fassen.

„Die Frau hat nicht gelogen, also raus mit uns" Sabine und Evelyn sprangen ins Wasser und tauchten tief hinab

**Überwachungszentrale**

„Sie sind zwar entkommen, aber ich denke nicht mehr lange" Mara schaute auf den Countdown. In wenigen Minuten, würde alles was noch im Cube ist zu Asche und von dem heißen Wind hinaus geblasen werden.

Der heiße Luftzug fegte durch die Räume und nahm alles mit, was je an Opfer erinnern würde.

„Das Spiel kann von neuen beginnen"

**Freiheit ?!? **

Prustend tauchten die Beiden im Meer auf, rund einen halben Kilometer entfernt konnten sie einen Strand sehen.

„Das schaffen wir, wir haben schon viel durchgemacht, also stehen wir das auch noch durch." Evelyn und Sabine begannen den weiten weg zum Ufer zu schwimmen. Sie blickten sich um, keiner folgte ihnen, vom Cube war auch nichts zu sehen – es war sehr geheimnisvoll.

„Es ist nicht mehr weit..."

Todmüde schleppten sich die zwei ans Ufer und blieben erschöpft im Sand liegen.

„Wir müssen weiter, nicht das die uns finden" Am Strand war niemand zu sehen.

„Das ist hier wirklich sehr sehr einsam" meinte Sabine, während sie den Weg entlangliefen.

Ein Jeep fuhr an ihnen vorbei, ohne zu halten brauste er weiter die Straße entlang. Der Fahrer warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Frauen und aktivierte dann ein Ortungssystem.

_**Victims**_

Sabine, Alter 34

Evelyn, Alter 14

Ortung erfolgreich.

Der Mann hatte sie zwei Frauen schon lang hinter sich gelassen, beobachtete sie aber am Navigationssystem. Er bog mit quietschenden Reifen in einen Seitenweg ein und hielt vor einer Villa.

Er schnappte sich den Datenchip und rannte hinein.

„Sir, zwei ihrer Opfer schauen sich gerade die Insel hier an"

„Danke, unsere Männer sind schon unterwegs"


End file.
